1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a wireless communication device employing an antenna for receiving/transmitting dual-band wireless signals or multiband wireless signals.
2. Description of Related Art
Antennas are found in many wireless communication devices, such as mobile phones. A wireless communication device receives/transmits wireless signals having different frequencies, so requires the presence of a multiband antenna. However, many multiband antennas have complicated structures and are large in size, thereby making it difficult to miniaturize the wireless communication devices.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.